Bardzo SuperWhoLockowe święta
by cumberlove4ever
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE z języka angielskiego. To już tradycja, że w święta grupa ludzi celebruje tę okazję wspólnie. Dwójka dzieci OC (others characters).


Tytuł oryginału: A Very SuperWhoLock Christmas  
Autorstwa: Peach-Fox  
Tłumaczka: cumberlove4ever (znana również jako Johnlocked)  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

* * *

Dean pogalopował w dół schodów, niosąc szczerzącego zęby, usmarowanego czekoladą dzieciaka.

- Castiel! – ryknął, zarzucając sobie chichoczącego chłopca na ramię. Sam wyszedł z sypialni na piętrze, wciąż w swojej piżamie.

- Dean, co ty robisz? – zapytał, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Jest siódma rano.

- Tak, jest siódma rano. A czy wiesz, co moje wspaniałe dziecko zdecydowało się zrobić o siódmej rano? Postanowiło włamać się do szafki i zjeść całą czekoladę, jaką kupiliśmy na dzisiejszy ranek!

Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się, kiedy błyskawicznie się rozbudził.

- O cholera, całą? Nic mu nie jest?

Zirytowany Dean trzymał dziecko, które chichotało figlarnie.

- W porządku. Spójrz na niego. Cholerny mały gówniarz.

- Dean…

- Poważnie, zresztą, nie mam na to czasu. – Dean był rozdrażniony.

Właśnie wtedy Cas wynurzył się z łazienki, wyglądając na zamroczonego.

- Cas, mógłbyś proszę wykąpać swojego syna?

Dean podał mu dziecko i Castiel wziął je z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Jest moim synem tylko wtedy, kiedy wpakuje się w kłopoty. Co zrobiłeś tym razem, Johnny? – powiedział Cas, szybko domyślając się odpowiedzi, kiedy przyjrzał się pokrytemu czekoladą chłopcu. Dziecko zaśmiało się.

- Sammy, możesz się ubrać i przyjść pomóc mi ze śniadaniem? – zapytał Dean. Sam westchnął, ale skinął głową. Dean szybko pocałował Casa, który przyjął pocałunek z zaspanym uśmiechem.

- Po prostu doczyść go, zanim pojawią się goście, błagam – rzekł Dean i posłał synowi pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. Cas skinął głową i wrócił do łazienki.

Sam znalazł brata w kuchni kilka chwil później, maniakalnie podrzucającego bekon na patelni.

- Uspokój się, Dean – uśmiechnął się. – To tylko święta.

- Taaa, święta z bandą maminsynkowatych Brytoli, którzy oczekują pełnego angielskiego śniadania, kiedy się tu zjawią – warknął Dean.

Sam zaśmiał się.

- Dzwoniłeś już do Bobby'ego?

- Jest w drodze – potwierdził jego brat.

Milczeli przez kilka chwil.

- Założę się, że ubrał Ekstrawaganckie Spodnie – rzekł nagle Sam z uśmiechem. Dean wyszczerzył się. Jakby na zawołanie, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i młodszy z braci opuścił kuchnię, żeby powitać Bobby'ego.

- Wesołych świąt, chłopcy! – zakrzyknął Bobby, kiedy wszedł do domu. Ładnie zapakowane prezenty wysypywały się z torby, którą niósł.

Z łazienki dosłyszeli okrzyk Johnny'ego „Wujek Bobby!", a potem nastąpiła seria plusków i przekleństw Casa. Dean zaśmiał się. Bobby położył swoją torbę pod małym świątecznym drzewkiem i podążył za Samem do kuchni. Cas dołączył do nich chwilę później, niosąc wesołego, czystego, przebranego Johnny'ego. Postawił go na podłodze i marszcząc brwi, spojrzał na swoją mokrą koszulę. Dean podszedł do niego z kuchennym ręcznikiem i zaczął poklepywać wilgotne miejsce.

- Twój syn to zagrożenie – stwierdził Cas, uśmiechając się do męża. Dean odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Och, teraz to mój syn, tak?

Sam był za kuchennym stołem, wydając z siebie dźwięki dławienia się pod adresem brata. Dean spojrzał na niego, po czym chwycił Casa za klapy i pocałował prosto w usta. Kiedy skończyli, Cas spojrzał na partnera tak szklistym wzrokiem, że Sam zaśmiał się, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

- Ohyda! – wykrzyknął Johnny, marszcząc nos.

- Muszę mu przyznać rację – powiedział Bobby, ale ukrywanie uśmiechu nie za bardzo mu wychodziło.

Po raz drugi tego ranka zabrzmiał dzwonek. Dean potruchtał do drzwi i otworzył je szeroko, żeby wpuścić szóstkę gości.

- Wesołych świąt! – krzyknął starszy Winchester, wyrzucając ramiona na boki, Johnny wybiegł przed niego i też rozłożył ręce, w uroczej imitacji. Sam w sekrecie zrobił zdjęcie.

Pierwszy do domu wszedł mężczyzna przeciętnego wzrostu niosący prześliczną ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę.

- Hej John, dobrze cię widzieć. Twój dzieciak rośnie jak na drożdżach.

- I kto to mówi! – John Watson powiedział, uśmiechając się do Johnny'ego i stawiając córkę na ziemi.

Sherlock i pani Hudson weszli zaraz po Johnie, a później mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i jego blond towarzyszka. Sam wyjrzał za drzwi, by znaleźć niebieską policyjną budkę o stopę dalej.

- Niezłe parkowanie, Doktorku – zażartował.

Mężczyzna złożył swoje prostokątne okulary i uniósł brwi.

- Lata praktyki – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Cześć Sam! – Rose uśmiechnęła się wspaniale do łowcy, który wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi.

- Hej!

Dean zamknął drzwi, przerażony zwałami śniegu strategicznie wdzierającymi się przez próg do wnętrza.

Przyjęcie podążyło za Deanem do kuchni, gdzie Cas posępnie nakładał jedzenie na talerze. Podczas gdy goście brali swoje porcje i zajmowali miejsca przy stole, Dean podszedł do Castiela i owinął ramię wokół jego talii.

- To strasznie wyczerpujące – wymamrotał. – Przysięgam na Boga, to ostatni rok, kiedy spędzamy święta tutaj.

Cas wyglądał na zszokowanego.

- Musisz być bardzo poważny, jeżeli uwzględniasz Boga w swoim postanowieniu.

Dean roześmiał się głośno.

- Zawsze będziesz aniołem, Cas, z łaską czy bez.

- O czym ty mówisz, moja łaska jest dokładnie tutaj. – Cas poklepał klatkę piersiową Deana. Na moment Deanowi brakło słów, tak słodki był komentarz Castiela. Zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że nosi świecący naszyjnik ze zmrożonego kryształu, który Cas dał mu cztery lata temu.

- I tak słodko – powiedział Dean, poklepując partnera, który patrzył na niego bez wyrazu, po ramieniu. Łowca zajął miejsce obok swojego brata, a Castiel usiadł pomiędzy Deanem i Johnnym. Johnny pociągnął ojca za rękaw i Cas pochylił się w stronę chłopca.

- Kiedy otwieramy prezenty? – wyszeptał głośno. Pani Hudson i Rose wymieniły spojrzenia mówiące „och-czyż-on-nie-jest-najsłodszy-na-świecie". Dziecko siedzące pomiędzy Johnem i Sherlockiem spojrzało na chłopca turkusowymi oczyma.

- Otwieramy prezenty po jedzeniu, Johnatanie. Podążaliśmy za tym schematem przez kilka ostatnich lat, nie zauważyłeś?

Sherlock poklepał córkę po głowie i uśmiechnął się do Johna, jak gdyby mówiąc „mądrość ma po mojej rodzinie".

- Violet ma rację – potwierdził John, posyłając Sherlockowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie zanim uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonego Johnny'ego. Sam spojrzał na Sherlocka. Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu.

- Jak tam w pracy, Sherlock? – zapytał Sam po chwili z ustami pełnymi tostu.

- Całkiem nieźle, dziękuję – odparł Sherlock.

- Ojciec właśnie rozwiązał sprawę potrójnego morderstwa – poinformowała Violet Sama. Sam uśmiechnął się.

- Imponujące!

- Taaa, cóż, mój tata wyegzorcyzmował pięć demonów naraz w windzie! – Johnny powiedział głośno. Dean uniósł brwi i mrugnął do Sherlocka. Detektyw wywrócił oczyma.

- A co u ciebie, Doktorze? – Pani Hudson zapytała ze swego miejsca pomiędzy władcą czasu i Bobbym.

- Och, to co zwykle – uśmiechnął się Doktor.

- Byliśmy w Nowym Jorku – powiedziała Rose z szerokim uśmiechem. – Cóż, właściwie to w Nowym Nowym Nowym Nowym Nowym Nowym Nowym Nowym… Nowym Nowym Nowym… Nowym Nowym Nowym Nowym Nowym Jorku. Było całkiem zabawnie!

Siedzący przy stole spoglądali na nią w milczeniu. Cas posłał Deanowi zaciekawione spojrzenie, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i zrobił minę. Rose nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś, bo zaczęła szeptać gorączkowo do ucha Doktora. Zerwał się na nogi, szczerząc zęby.

- Allons-y! – wykrzyknął, łapiąc dłoń Rose i wybiegając z pokoju.

- Musimy wziąć kilka rzeczy z TARDIS! – Rose krzyknęła, śmiejąc się.

- Spotkajmy się w salonie! – wykrzyknął za nimi Dean.

Cas zebrał talerze Johnny'ego i Violet, a Sam i Bobby pozbierali resztę.

- Dzięki chłopcy, po prostu włóżcie je do zlewu – powiedział Dean. Zabrał syna od stołu i podał go Samowi.

- Masz, weź go. Ja i Cas zrobimy herbatę.

Przyjęcie powoli przenosiło się do salonu, gdzie niedługo potem dołączyli do gości Doktor i Rose, a później Dean i Castiel. Cas przyniósł kakao dla dzieci, a później pomógł mężowi rozdać wszystkim herbatę i kawę dorosłym.

Rose, John i Bobby byli zajęci układaniem ich prezentów pod drzewkiem. Kiedy skończyli, stosy prezentów piętrzyły się przed dziećmi. Dean usadowił się na kanapie, obejmując Casa ramieniem. Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował go w policzek. John i Sherlock przyjęli podobną pozycję, podczas gdy Sam, Rose i Doktor zajęli inną kanapę. Bobby i pani Hudson siedzieli na krzesłach, co jakiś czas wymieniając małe uśmiechy. Dzieci usiadły tak blisko choinki jak tylko mogły.

John, którego dłoń była spleciona z dłonią Sherlocka, skinął w stronę dzieciaków.

- W porządku, wy dwoje. Znajdźcie po jednym prezencie dla każdej osoby i podajcie.

Johnny i Violet biegiem posłuchali. W jednej chwili każdy trzymał prezent w dłoniach. Johnny, jako najmłodszy, otworzył pierwszy swój prezent. Podał go Violet, aby odczytała dopisek, przed powiadomieniem, że to od Doktora i Rose. Johnny zerwał papier i odkrył miedzianą kulkę rozmiaru piłeczki ping-pongowej, pokrytą zawiłymi rzeźbieniami. Odwrócił się, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na Doktora. Ten ukląkł przed nim i wziął piłkę. Zakręcił nią, aż wydała cichy dźwięk dzwona. Łagodne błękitne światło rozjarzyło rzeźbienia.

- Znaleźliśmy to specjalnie dla ciebie – powiedział mu Doktor. – To z planety zwanej Florian, z drugiej strony czasu i przestrzeni. Tutaj są kryształy, które aktywują się uderzając w cząsteczki tlenu, więc zawsze będziesz miał coś, aby oświetlić sobie drogę.

Johnny wstał i objął ramionami najpierw Doktora, a potem Rose.

- Jest wspaniałe! Dziękuję! – wykrzyknął.

Następnie Violet otwarła jeden ze swoich prezentów, po oznajmieniu, że to od wujka Deana i wujka Casa. Pod opakowaniem znalazła grubą, kompletną książę z greckimi mitami. Powoli uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Spojrzała na swojego tatę, a John uniósł brwi.

- Chciałaś dowiedzieć się więcej o mitologii, prawda, Vie? - powiedział. Dziewczynka przytaknęła radośnie. Podeszła do Deana i Casa. Dean podniósł ją i przytulił, a potem podał Castielowi, który zrobił to samo.

Sherlock obserwował wymianę z malutkim uśmiechem, który pozwalał zobaczyć tylko Johnowi. Jego mąż szturchnął go żartobliwie.

Odpakowywanie prezentów wciąż trwało.

Sherlock i John dali sobie skarpetki, jako że już dawno odkryli, iż oboje byli beznadziejni w kupowaniu sobie prezentów i że tym, co naprawdę się liczy, była pamięć. Rose zrobiła Doktorowi szalik, a on dał jej marsjański naszyjnik. Sam i Dean poszli na łatwiznę przy obdarowywaniu siebie nawzajem, po prostu dając sobie po kilka różnych magazynów. Cas dał Deanowi nową piżamę, a Dean odwdzięczył się nową parą rękawiczek. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Bobby dał pani Hudson śliczną jedwabną apaszkę. Trudno było nie zauważyć nieznacznych spojrzeń i chichotów, które wymieniali rankiem.

Dean był zdziwiony, kiedy pod choinką znalazł prezent dla siebie, od Sherlocka.

- Och, Sherly, nie powinieneś – stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem. Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Och, naprawdę powinienem.

Dean otworzył podarek, by znaleźć tam mały niebieski słownik.

- Przezabawne – powiedział. Cas zmrużył powieki, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc żartu.

- Wiesz, ja też mam coś dla ciebie! – Dean rzucił małą paczkę w stronę zaskoczonego Sherlocka.

- Och…

Otworzył to, by ujrzeć nic innego jak klasyczną, całkiem nową pierdzącą poduszkę. Sherlock spojrzał rozdrażniony na Deana, który śmiał się do rozpuku. Cas poklepał go cierpliwie po ramieniu.

W międzyczasie, Violet wyjęła małą paczuszkę z kieszeni i podała ją Johnny'emu.

- Zrobiłam małe rozeznanie w urokach obronnych – powiedziała. – Zajęło mi trochę znalezienie jednego w enochiańskim, ale pomyślałam, że wolisz ten język.

Johnny zabrał naszyjnik z małym, przepięknie wygrawerowanym zaklęciem. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i uścisnął Violet mocno.

John posłał Sherlockowi uśmiech mówiący „pomyślunek odziedziczyła po mojej stronie rodziny".

John z dumą zaprezentował błyszczące, nowe szkło powiększające dla Violet, które ta uprzejmie przyjęła.

Do czasu gdy wszystkie prezenty były rozpakowane, nastało południe.

Dzieci były kompletnie wyczerpane i oboje zasnęli na Casie, który zasnął na kanapie. Dean przysiadł na brzegu sofy i odsunął kosmyk włosów z czoła swojego anioła. Cas wydał zadowolone westchnięcie i Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sam i Rose rozmawiali w kuchni, podczas gdy John i Doktor wymieniali się technikami medycznymi. Bobby i pani Hudson gdzieś zniknęli i nikt nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Dean wziął kolejny kubek kawy, jego piąty, jeśli dobrze liczył, i usiadł na dolnym schodku. Sherlock, też z kawą w dłoni, wahał się przez moment zanim do niego dołączył.

Dean posłał detektywowi uśmiech, kiedy ten usiadł.

- Hej, Sherlock. – Kąciki ust detektywa uniosły się w półuśmiechu. – Cas i ja chcieliśmy ci podziękować tobie i twojej rodzinie za przyjście tutaj znowu w tym roku. To bardzo dużo znaczy dla Johnny'ego.

Sherlock skinął szorstko.

- Violet też całkiem lubi to wydarzenie.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ma już sześć lat – powiedział Dean. Sherlock roześmiał się.

- Wiem. Dorasta tak szybko. Gdybyś mi powiedział sześć lat temu, że będę ojcem – i będę to ubóstwiać – za nic bym ci nie uwierzył.

- Gdybym sześć lat temu powiedział ci cokolwiek, zakwestionowałbyś każdy aspekt mojej inteligencji.

- Pewnie tak – zgodził się Sherlock z uśmiechem.

On i Dean siedzieli w ciszy przez jakiś czas, popijając kawę i kontemplując wszechświat. Dean wpatrywał się w Casa i dzieci, nie mogąc nie zauważyć, jak blisko siebie leżą i jak ciasno ich dłonie są splecione. Sherlock podążył za jego wzrokiem, zamyślony.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będą tacy jak my – Dean powiedział nagle, miękko. Sherlock spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Chłopie, nie chcę żeby Johnny był łowcą. Wolałbym umrzeć – kontynuował Dean. W tym momencie wyglądał na dużo starszego niż był w rzeczywistości. Sherlock postukał palcami o swój kubek.

- Nie chcę, żeby Violet była samotna – powiedział cicho. – Członkowie rodziny Holmesów są prawie na pewno przeznaczeni do takiego losu. A ona jest w połowie Holmesem.

Spojrzeli na dzieci, które przytuliły się do siebie, a na ich twarzach widniały małe, senne uśmiechy.

- Myślę, że będą w porządku – uśmiechnął się Dean. John przyszedł do salonu z kuchni i czule zmierzwił włosy Sherlocka.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś miły.

- Och, jest okropny – zaśmiał się Dean. Po wymienieniu małego skinięcia głową z detektywem, dźwignął się ze schodka i podszedł do Casa i dzieci.

Znowu przysiadł na brzegu kanapy i tym razem, kiedy przesunął dłonią po policzku Casa, mężczyzna obudził się z ziewnięciem. Dzieci poruszyły się na jego piersi.

- Witaj Dean.

- Cześć, skrzydlaty.

Johnny przeciągnął się i otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na rodziców.

- Och, potwór się obudził. – Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. Johnny odpowiedział zaspanym uśmiechem. Zsunął się z klatki piersiowej swojego papy i pobiegł po schodach, prawdopodobnie do swojego pokoju. Dean roześmiał się. Jego brat dołączył do niego w pokoju, za nim podążali Rose i Doktor, a później Bobby i pani Hudson, którzy akurat się pojawili. Johnny, tupiąc, zbiegł na dół kilka chwil później, z rękoma za plecami i wyrazem triumfu na twarzy.

- Co tam masz, Johnny? – zapytała Rose z uśmiechem.

John wysunął dłonie przed siebie, a jego rodzice i Sam wybuchnęli ochrypłym śmiechem. Johnny uśmiechnął się szeroko, trzymając pojedynczą tabliczkę czekolady.

- Zachowałem dla was jedną – powiedział.


End file.
